Mecha Maid
Marilyn Seong, aka the superheroine Mecha-Maid, is a Korean-American woman in her early twenties with ALS (also known as Lou Gehrig's disease). She is also a lesbian and is in love with Heather, but was unable to tell her until the end of Chapter 8. History Marilyn was born as part of the North Korean super soldier breeding program, and as an infant was brought to a prisoner exchanged between South Korean superhero White Heron and North Korean supervillian Colonel Glass. When Glass attempted to kill her, as she was one more than the agreed exchange, White Heron attacked and died to save Marilyn's life. Following this, Mr. Seong adopted the child, relocated to the United States, and raised her as his own alongside his and Heron's CO Captain Park, who retired from the military to act as a butler and bodyguard. Even though Marilyn has no memory of White Heron or her biological mother, she refers to White Heron as her mother. The incident left her wondering if her life was worth it and an intense hatred of Colonel Glass. Marilyn admits it is possible Glass is her biological father. Marilyn was diagonsed with ALS when she was 13 and has since become wheelchair bound due to progression of the disease. To combat the disease, she began studying robotics alongside her father. She created an amplifier to enhance her nerves. The amplifier worked better than expected granting her superior strength to any normal human (even seen helping to lift a sizable tree in chapter 8). Knowing she would soon die young, Marilyn dedicated her life to helping others in the short time she had left and adapted her father's powered armor into a maid-themed costume based on the heroine of her favorite anime, Mahoromatic. At some point, Marilyn encountered and teamed up with Tiger, an African-American superhero with supernatural tiger-themed abilities. Marilyn first encountered Spinnerette while investigating Alexis Woodrow's thefts of arcane artefacts, foiling her attempt to kill Spinnerette. Powers Mecha Maid's superhuman strength derives not from her armor, but from her own muscles, augmented by technology in her maid headband. The armor itself provides weaponry and flight capabilities. She possess a genius level IQ, able to build her armor and the advanced AI system, Vesper, that serves her in her private quarters of her family home. It is revealed in Issue 16 that Mecha Maid uses non-lethal ammunition in her armor, with safety protocols against using lethal ammo near civilians. She can override this with verbal commands. Relationships Spinnerette After her disappointing confession to Heather, she acted as though it had never happened. After a long and painful week for the both of them, Spinnerette realized her feelings for Marilyn and tried to seduce her after becoming drunk. Mecha Maid reacted angrily to Heather's assumption that sex and love meant the same thing, but forgave her after Heather explained her frustrations and admitted that she shouldn't have pretended the confession didn't happen. In the end, everything worked out and she and Spinnerette/Heather are dating. Colonel Glass Marilyn hates Glass more than anyone. Gallery Spinnerette commission by ultimatecreatureii-d4ktx64.jpg Spinnerette vs were cerberus by krazykrow-d3cgplt.jpg Category:Characters Category:Korean Category:American Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:ASA Members Category:ORU Staff, Faculty, and Students